pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Thrown in Head First
Thrown in Head First is the sixth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 8/9/2019. Story Violet, Eevee, Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel arrive outside the Cerulean Gym. They are selling tickets to a water show. Violet: Is this part of the gym challenge? Hazel: Don’t you know? The Cerulean Sisters are masters of underwater performances with their Water Pokémon! I’ve always wanted to see their show! Sorrel: We won’t be able to challenge the gym leader until after the show. So let’s go ahead and watch. The water show features Daisy, Violet and Lily swimming with the Water Pokémon. Goldeen, Seaking, Magikarp, Staryu, Marill, Luvdisc, Milotic, Lanturn, Dewgong, Starmie, and Huntail swim with them. Violet, Hazel and Sorrel sit high up in the stands, Hazel stomping at the edge of her seat. Hazel: YEAH! SO BEAUTIFUL! Flabébé: Flabébé! Violet: I fail to see the appeal of this. Sorrel: Some people value the strength of a Pokémon, while others value the beauty of them. It’s something that is meant to appeal to everyone. Misty: Hey! Violet! Violet spots Misty climbing the stairs to join them, taking a seat. Misty: Glad you made it! Sorry about my sisters. They fail to realize that this place is a gym first and an entertainment facility second. Violet: It is not a problem. Misty: What’s worse is that they use my Pokémon! Hazel: Eh?! Those are your Pokémon in the show?! Misty: Hm-mm. Most of them in the show are mine. I let them borrow them for these shows. Most of them enjoy the exercise. After the show we’ll get started. Violet: Understood. End Scene Following the water show, Misty leads the group down towards the pool. Her Starmie, Dewgong, Gyarados, Lanturn, Marill, Surskit, Huntail, Luvdisc and Milotic are in or beside the pool. Hazel: All of these are yours?! Misty: Yep! They’ve been with me on many a journey and battle! Daisy: Hey Misty. Daisy approaches, looking at her Xtransceiver. Daisy: We’re all going shopping here in a few, so can we like, hurry this gym battle up? Misty: Your shopping trip can wait until after the battle! Ugh! I’m sorry Violet. Violet: If that is the case, let us begin our gym battle straight away. Misty: Right. Position the platforms! Daisy goes to the wall and pulls a lever, with platforms floating out onto the pool. Misty stands on one side of the field while Violet and Eevee take their position on the other side. Hazel and Sorrel sit in the bleachers. Daisy: This will be like, a two-on-two battle! The winner will be like, the trainer with Pokémon still able to like battle! Also, like only the challenger can make substitutions! Violet: A two-on-two? Misty: I assume that the two I saw before are the only ones you have. Violet: You assume correctly. Misty: So I made the rules fit your team! Just a little privilege that goes along with being gym leader! Marill! I choose you! Marill: Marill! Marill swims across the pool, then climbs out onto a platform. Its cheery demeanor is replaced with a serious one. Violet: Eevee. Let us participate in battle together. Eevee leaps onto a platform, it rocking and leaving her unsteady on her feet. Misty watches with concern. Misty: I suppose we’ll just have to do this the hard way. Marill, use Water Gun! Violet: Use Quick Attack. Marill spews a stream of Water Gun, as Eevee dashes forward with a streak of white behind her. She leaps from platform to platform to dodge Water Gun and rams Marill. Marill tumbles backwards and plops into the water. Sorrel: A clean hit! Eevee’s ability is Adaptability, which makes her Normal type attacks have even more power due to STAB! Misty: Here I thought that metal foot would get in the way! Maybe it still can. Marill, Aqua Jet! Marill rises out of the water encased in water, ramming Eevee and drenching her. Eevee tumbles back across the platform, barely managing to stay on. Misty: Now Water Gun! Violet: Sand Attack. Eevee spins and kicks up sand from her hind legs, hitting Marill in the eyes and obscuring its vision. Marill’s Water Gun misses, as Eevee leaps to another platform for distance. Misty: Interesting trick. But Marill doesn’t solely rely on its eyes to attack! Track it and use Water Gun! Marill’s ears twitch, Sorrel gasping. Sorrel: Not good! Hazel: What’s happening? Sorrel: Marill is using its ears to listen for Eevee! That way it doesn’t matter if its accuracy has been reduced or not! Violet: Dodge and go for Quick Attack. Marill fires Water Gun, spraying the platform as Eevee dodges the attack. Eevee dashes forward with Quick Attack, when her prosthetic leg loses traction on the slick platform. Eevee trips and lands on its stomach, being struck head on by Water Gun. The attack washes Eevee back off the platform and into the water. Misty: Now go use Play Rough! Marill jumps into the water and swims rapidly at Eevee. Eevee is struggling to remain atop the water. Violet: Use Growl. Eevee lets out a Growl attack, as Marill rams Eevee. The two are immersed in a thick white cloud with yellow stars pounding through. When the cloud fades, Marill leaps out of the water as Eevee floats belly up. Daisy: Eevee is like, unable to battle! The winner is Marill! Hazel: Eevee lost! Can’t say that I’m that surprised. Sorrel: We need to be cheering Violet on! She still has Oricorio and it has a type advantage. Hazel: Yeah. Still. Violet scoops Eevee out of the water, carrying her off to the side. She hands Eevee to Hazel. Violet: Permission to leave Eevee with you? Hazel: Huh? Oh, uh it’s fine. Violet returns to her battle position, drawing a new Pokéball. Violet: Oricorio. Let us participate in battle together. Violet throws her Pokéball, choosing Oricorio. Oricorio: Ori. Daisy: Like, what happened to its wing? Violet: Oricorio obtained a hairline fracture to its humerus bone. It is perfectly fit for combat. Misty: If you say so. Marill, use Aqua Jet! Marill shoots out of the water with Aqua Jet towards Oricorio. Violet: Use Revelation Dance. Oricorio begins dancing, ribbing the tip of its right wing to its sternum. It sparks with static as it fires a stream of electricity at Marill, electrocuting the Aqua Jet and destroying it. Marill falls to the platform in front of Marill. Violet: Use Peck. Oricorio’s beak glows white, as it Pecks Marill repeatedly. Marill drops defeated. Daisy: Marill is like, unable to battle! The winner is Oricorio! Misty returns Marill, grinning. Misty: An Electric type! I’d never seen that Pokémon before, so I am certainly surprised. However, my next Pokémon should even the odds a bit! Go, Psyduck! Misty throws her Pokéball, choosing Psyduck which lands in the middle of a platform. It holds its head. Psyduck: Psy. Hazel: A battle between yellow birds. Sorrel: Psyduck is known for its Psychic powers. Violet needs to be careful. Violet face remains blank, as she points forward. Violet: Revelation Dance. Misty: Psyduck, use Disable! Oricorio fires Revelation Dance, as Psyduck’s eyes glow blue. Oricorio glows blue as well, the Revelation Dance fizzing out. Misty: Now you can’t use that move anymore! Psyduck, fire Hidden Power! Violet: Mirror Move. Psyduck glows as it forms several green orbs, firing them at Oricorio. Oricorio waves its wing and forms the Hidden Power as well, firing it back. The attacks collide and cancel each other out. Violet: Peck. Misty: (Grins) Confusion. Oricorio shoots forward with Peck, stopping inches away from Psyduck’s face trapped in a blue aura. Oricorio is blasted back to the edge of the platform. Violet: Pound the water. Oricorio swings its wing and Pounds the surface of the water, a burst of water rising. The force stalls Oricorio’s flight as its launched up. It lands on the next platform. Violet: I see. So that is their technique. Misty: Huh? Sorrel: Did Violet see something? Hazel: There’s no way! That Psyduck easily has her pinned down! Misty: Fire Water Gun! Violet: Roll to the right, then use Mirror Move. Psyduck exhales a Water Gun, Oricorio rolling to its right. Oricorio motions its wing then fires Water Gun. Water Gun washes Psyduck backwards, it straining to resist. It stops towards the edge of the water, it now sweating. Psyduck: Psy-yi-yi! Misty: Keep your calm, Psyduck! Use Confusion! Violet: Swim then use Pound. Psyduck releases Confusion, blasting Oricorio into the water. A few moments pass, when Oricorio comes out beside Psyduck and strikes it with Pound. Psyduck is knocked into the water, everyone waiting. Psyduck surfaces, flailing and panicking while drowning. Psyduck: PSY-YI-YI-YI-YI! Misty: (Groans) Why do you have a fear of water, Psyduck? Sorrel: A Water type that cannot swim?! Hazel: That’s, shocking to say the least. Violet: Now use Revelation Dance. Oricorio dances, as it releases Revelation Dance electricity. The pool and Psyduck are electrocuted, as Psyduck floats belly up defeated. Daisy: Psyduck is like, totally unable to battle! The winner is Oricorio and the victor is like Violet! Hazel: She won? Sorrel: She won! Violet: I won. Oricorio: (Cheery) Ori! Oricorio begins dancing and cheering, as Misty returns Psyduck. Misty: Good fight, Psyduck. Misty meets Violet around the field, the two shaking hands. Misty gasps at the shake. Misty: Huh? Your hand. Violet lifts her hand to her mouth and bites the glove, when Misty waves her off. Misty: Oh, there’s no need. I don’t need to see. I know everything I need to know about you. How did you know? About Psyduck’s weakness? Violet: You chose Psyduck in the middle of the platform, which is tactically the most secure location on the field. Unlike Marill which was highly mobile and had a move pool signaling taking advantage of the pool, Psyduck remained stationary with every attack and was designed to keep attackers away. It had an eye flurry when Oricorio struck the water the first time, signaling anxiety that only grew as it approached the water. Misty: You could tell all of that from its eyes. Violet: In battle, it is important to understand and utilize the opponent’s weaknesses in order to conquer them. Misty: You view the world in a unique way. Congratulations on your victory! I am proud to present to you the Cascade Badge! Misty hands Violet the Cascade Badge, as she inspects it. Violet brings it up to her mouth, biting into it. Violet: Thank you Misty. It was a pleasure battling you. Violet heads for the exit, Hazel and Sorrel catching up. Hazel: That was amazing! I didn’t know you could battle like that! Sorrel: The on-the-spot analysis you executed there was masterful! You certainly hadn’t demonstrated that sort of behavior previously. Violet: It felt as if a switch turned on during the battle. I knew precisely what was required. Sorrel: It’s too bad that Eevee didn’t fair better. It appeared as if the prosthetic couldn’t handle the traction of a slippery surface. I’ll let father know so we can start working on modifications. Main Events * Violet battles Misty and wins, earning the Cascade Badge. * Eevee is revealed to know Quick Attack. ** Her ability is revealed to be Adaptability. * Oricorio reveals it knows Peck, Mirror Move and Pound. * Marill reveals that it has learned Aqua Jet. * Psyduck reveals it has learned Disable. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Misty * Hazel * Sorrel * Daisy * Violet * Lily Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's) * Oricorio (Violet's, Pom-Pom form) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Marill (Misty's) * Psyduck (Misty's) Cerulean Gym Pokémon * Goldeen * Seaking * Magikarp * Staryu * Luvdisc (Misty's) * Milotic (Misty's) * Lanturn (Misty's) * Dewgong (Misty's) * Starmie (Misty's) * Huntail (Misty's) * Gyarados (Misty's) * Surskit (Misty's) Trivia * Violet reveals her analytical battle abilities for the first time. * Misty is shown to have retrieved her Starmie back. That means, in the Pokémon Tales timeline, this series takes place sometime after Pokémon Tales: Orre, where Starmie was turned into a Shadow Pokémon. It has been purified and returned. ** This means that all the gym leaders have received their Pokémon back by this time. * Misty's team for the gym battle was chosen to be suited for battling a beginner. * It's revealed that Eevee's prosthetic does not keep traction well on slick surfaces. * Violet bites into the Cascade Badge upon receiving it. This is to receive tactile information on how the badge feels, as she cannot receive this input through her hands. ** This was a trait commonly exhibited by Violet in her origin series Violet Evergarden for inspecting new objects. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Prosthesis arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles